empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/2nd Harvest - Abyssal Water
Abyssal Water is the second episode of Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline 8:30, Tuesday, April 10th, 2018 AP: Grandecryst University, Grandecrystia, Kingdom of Diacrister, Prisway, Planet Crystialga A day had passed after the two Celerent brothers defeated whatever was residing in Xiaki's body... Or did they? Frisch and Heiz were seated inside the food hall again. It seemed they were seated in a somewhat lethargic position—one could see when they are waiting for someone for at least an hour. "... Sylvea sure is late..." Frisch noted. Few minutes after, the brothers were at the front of the classroom of 1-S, just nearby their classroom which was at the other side. Xiaki walked past them as they waved at her... no response. She was averting her eyes from them as she quickly went in another direction. Alone. What would have happened? Surely it's not the brothers' fault—they did not harass her or something. "Hm... Go find the girl, bro," Heiz suggested. "I'll wait here." Frisch nodded as he knocked on the wooden door of the classroom. It opened almost immediately! However, as the door revealed whoever was behind, a brunette showed up to him. She has an adorable visage paired with brown hair twirled into drills. "Oh, hello!" she said. "What do you need?" "... Apologies for my intrusion," Frisch excused. "... I am Frisch Celerent of 3-S. May I ask if Sylvea Asterne is inside?" "Hmm," the girl glanced back inside for a moment then turned to face him back. "Nope, maybe she went outside." "... Ah, much thanks." Frisch turned to his brother. "... Not here," he told Heiz. "... Let's go back." "Okay," Heiz confirmed. "Let's eat then." Minutes later, they walked in the food hall which was bustling with students as usual. To Frisch's slight surprise, his eyes captured a view of Sylvea at the side, sitting before a table that can accommodate four people. They walked towards her table, causing Sylvea to take notice of their presences. "Oh, you're there, you two." "We were looking for you," the younger brother said. "Oh, right. Sorry I'm late..." "... That's all right, Sylvee," Frisch reassured. "... What took your attention?" "I came to check on the delivery of my homemade dishes here." "... I see." "Here is the delivery," Sylvea said, referring to a paper bag on the table, as she took out its contents gently. "What is it?" Heiz was curious. She opened the lid of the four boxes. There were rice meals inside—which were exactly garlic fried rice with diced spring onions and cubes of chicken. "That looks nice!" "... Fascinating..." Frisch complimented. The dishes were fresh and hot. "... Even the aroma is captivating." "Let's get our food before I steal someone's," Heiz laughs. "These I cooked for you four... ... Hm?" Sylvea mouthed as she noticed that there was someone missing among their group. "Where's Xiaki?" Sylvea asked. "I think I saw her leaving the classroom..." "Is she coming?" "I don't actually know..." "... Hmm," Frisch mouthed. "... What's her deal...?" Heiz realized something bad. It was when the Phage inside Xiaki reverted back... "Frisch... Her negativity..." "... Good intuition," Frisch responded. "... Sylvee, may I ask you to stay here for a while? We will go and look for her." "Okay... Have her my regards, then!" "... All set. Heiz, let's go," Frisch alerted, standing from his seat. The two brothers hurried out of the food hall. "Please... Be OK..." Heiz thought in worry. Is she really going to be okay? As they reached the center of the campus, which is the fountain, they looked around in an attempt to find Xiaki. Frisch looked around to see what could catch the eye. After a minute, they did not seem to locate her around the fountain... "Not here," Heiz thought about a certain possibility. "... I know! The rooftop! There should be no one there!" he told his older brother. "... How did you know?" Frisch said. "I thought... If you were to be alone, where would you go to?" Heiz asked rhetorically. "The rooftop!" He checked to see if he was right. A silhouette of a girl could be seen from the top floor of the high school building. "... Very well. Let's go." They ran through eight stairways to reach the top floor. It was impressive that they did not get tired easily... As they took a step on the rooftop, they looked around again. They then saw a girl with pink hair in pigtails, seemingly down as distant sobbing was heard. Indeed, it was Xiaki! Frisch went over behind her to approach her. "... Miss Xiaki, are you okay?" Heiz was zooming straight towards Frisch's side... What is he doing all of a sudden? Xiaki's expression turned ominously dim. Her eyes lost their glow... Her body was then engulfed in an eerie dark aura. It suddenly grew a limb out of eldritch energy and lunged towards Frisch. "... Tch!" he grunted, having little time to react. Just before the hand could hit Frisch... "Frisch!" Heiz used enough force to knock him away from the lunging limb, taking the blow on his defending arms. For his brother. "Agh!" he grunted as he was forced backwards, landing on the floor with his back first. "Ouch..." Frisch was sent back a couple of meters, but managed to maintain his balance as he cartwheeled backwards after that push. "... Close. Thank you!" he said after positioning himself properly. "Always there for you, bro!" Heiz replied enthusiastically. Frisch turned to face Xiaki, who was clutching her head, seemingly losing control. "... No time to waste. We must end this madness, eventually," Frisch said as he reached forth his hand to his brother, in which he immediately accepted by holding it with his own hand. "Let's go," said Heiz, ready to fight. They could hear Xiaki screaming for control until she gradually transmuted into a fearsome entity as the aura surrounding her formed it. It had merfolk physiology—fish scales, grotesque fish-like face, etc. It seemed that the Initial Phage had evolved into its Ascendant form. Upon its manifestation, it conjured a sphere of dark energy around them, concealing them from the outside world. "You impudent fools!" the Phage mocked the brothers. "Do you know who you're facing? The queen of all deep waters, Reshim Saidark!" Frisch simply blinked—his eyes glowing blue. "... Reap the evil from the afflicted. Dual Ceresta!" An ethereal mist manifested from Frisch's body which materialized into two knives. "Come forth, Drakhen Canzer!" Wreaths of fire engulfed Heiz's arms and the steampunk gauntlets appear once again. As Frisch got ahold of them by their handles, a sphere of wind was dispersed outwards with enough force to disrupt the balance of others near him. Heiz was used to the force of the wind, but Saidark lost balance, though it did not fall. "Why are you doing this...?" Xiaki herself said, with her voice distorted by the Phage in control of her. "... At ease," Frisch spoke, never flinching. "... The harvest... will now begin." As he spoke, he began charging at Saidark as the latter began to be surrounded by a dark aura. Shadow hands lunged towards Frisch. Highly focused, he spun upwards as he ripped through the shadow hands with ease upon sheer contact. "... Heiz, fire," he signaled as he was in the air. As Frisch rose, Heiz would see Saidark in straight sight. He had both fists clenched together, firing a giant fireball. "Dragon's Rage!" The fireball was stopped by two other hands that appeared. "Frisch, distract her! I have an idea!" As soon as he descended, he swung his knives across the arms in a jagged motion. Saidark used its hands, releasing a stream of pressurized water towards Frisch, who in turn took the brunt of the attack. "... Tch," grunted Frisch. Heiz was running around to see if he could go towards Saidark's back without being spotted. However, as soon as he was blown, Frisch maneuvered in the air by forcing his limbs to maintain his balance upon landing. "From the looks of it, she has the element of water. Curses, I am all drenched." He swayed his right arm, releasing a force of wind towards Saidark. Saidark grabbed the ground with her shadow hands in an attempt to control her balance. Frisch flicked his right hand as a signal to Heiz, as the former went to the opposite side of the latter, depicting a curvilinear pincer strike. Heiz was right behind Saidark. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the back. "Let's do this!" Heiz jumped at quite a high altitude and turned their heads to the ground, As they began rotating, a shroud of bright flames started to surround them. "Hell Drop!" Right before hitting the ground, Heiz jumped away from Saidark, letting her fall alone like a meteor. Before Saidark hit the ground, Frisch jumped high as they met positions in the air. "... Sylphid Blade." He swung his right hand upwards, sending a blade of wind across the Prismaphage. Saidark shrieked, took the blow and thudded on the ground. Fortunately, it was not enough to damage the rooftop. "Why are you doing this...?" This time, it was Xiaki's normal voice as the Phage reverted to Xiaki herself. "I'm no one..." Frisch continued to charge at her as he almost sliced her off had it not for him hearing her voice. He stopped just before the right knife would go across her neck. He was still at utmost concentration, should the Phage manifest again. "... Why do you think that?" he asked. "I can hear them, everyone hates me," Xiaki said. "Everyone ignores me. I have no one, because I'm no one..." "... Did you forget us?" Frisch asked. "... You have us. You are someone. We can testify of you being something that no one is." "You guys are just another guys waiting to leave me..." she replied. Heiz approached them. "Do you really think so? You're an interesting person. I really want to know more about you. Please, be our friend. Let's have lunch all together and go to home together as well. What do you say?" Xiaki looked down, thinking about her decision. "I..." "... I agree. Sylvea agrees. I know you do, too," Frisch told her. After a moment, Xiaki was sniffling as tears swelled up from her eyes. She then succeeded into light sobbing. "You guys..." She smiled while crying. "... Are the best." Upon her words, Saidark suddenly emerged from her and tumbled around, furious of the development. "You impudent fools...!!!" "Let's finish this, bro?" Heiz asked, getting ready. Frisch jumped at the front of Xiaki and landed behind her. "... Very well." "Let's defeat this guy for real!" Heiz started to run, fist ready to punch. "... The harvest is nigh to end." Frisch proclaimed as he charged at the malevolent entity, with his knives ready to clinch the battle. He then flung his knives upwards. "... Tempest Force." He immediately cartwheeled once before flipping backwards, somersaulting in the air as he repositioned himself in a flying front kick, zooming towards Saidark with the power of wind. Heiz's fist was surrounded by flames. "Meteor Strike!" He jumped towards the Phage hitting it at the same time as his brother. Saidark was then big-time with both attacks, sending it towards the balustrade of the rooftop. Frisch and Heiz then landed on the ground safe and sound. The former turned his back on the Phage and moved his right hand over his left chest. He then quickly did a gesture with his thumb, index, and middle fingers extended. "... The harvest... is bountiful." Saidark then succeeded into an unholy scream as it began to erupt in a violent burst of dark energy. "Good job!" Xiaki exclaimed happily as she ran towards the brothers and hugged them tightly. "Thank you, guys." "... You're welcome, Miss Xiaki," Frisch replied. "... My brother deserves more though," he nonchalantly remarked with a clean smirk. "Sh-Shut up! Why do I?" Heiz retorted. He was clearly embarrassed, blushing as he heard his brother. Frisch caught his knives by their handles before they dissipate into an ethereal mist. He just turned behind him as a bright glow emerged from the Saidark's eldritch remains... As soon as it rose up, it becomes white as an apparition akin to the Greek goddess of the moon Artemis appeared before them. Ocean blue armor glistening as sunlight touched it, azure silken cloth that glimmered with sparkles... "Brave woman, thou hast awakened the power within..." Xiaki approached the apparition, walking towards her. "Hm?" "Thou placest thy trust on thine dear comrades, even though the world shall one day forsake thee. I be Cardias Mishir, the Emblem of the Abyssal Siren. Call upon my name, and thou shall have the power of the deep!" the apparition spoke as it transformed into some sort of an intricate silver bow which glided towards Xiaki. As it reached her, it dissipated into a bright mist, engulfing her body with its power. Finally, she has gained her power from her resolve. "Just as I thought. Water," Frisch thought. "It's beautiful... Thanks, guys!" She smiled. "... No, thank YOU. You have not forgotten us. Otherwise, the Prismaphage would have taken ahold of you forever." "Let's go now? I'm kinda hungry..." She chuckles. Heiz nodded. To their slight surprise, distant clapping was heard from behind. "... Hm?" Frisch turned around him. It was a purple-haired male student. It seemed he was a 12th-grader at that appearance... "Who are you?" "Impressive. I am yet to see another person with the power, no less two of them, saving a damsel in distress." The student adjusted his glasses. "Leviath Bristletower of 3-S. It's a pleasure." "A classmate?!" Frisch was surprised. "Aren't you the leader of that club?" Xiaki asked. "Ah, you are referring to the Grandecrystal Ring. Perceptive, Miss." Leviath took a good look at Xiaki. "Oh, you must be the 'Vicious Maiden', Miss Xiaki, is it not?" She averted her eyes. "I am indeed." Leviath grinned. "Now then, let's get straight to the point, shall we?" He continued to speak. "Yes, I am the president of the Grandecrystal Ring, the priscimitology club of this university. We have been looking for students who have the power to free innocent people from the entities you have fought." "... Are you implying that we join your club?" Frisch asked. "What else am I implying?" Leviath answered with a rhetorical question. "You certainly look determined to save others. Besides, we only have two battling members which is not enough to save people. And regarding our directive... It is kept between us, understand?" "... Why not? I can put my power to good use," reasoned Frisch. "I don't see why not." Heiz said and Xiaki just nodded. "Very well." Leviath adjusted his glasses. "Please do follow me." At the front of the club room, on the third floor of the high school building... "Frisch, you're back! It seems you guys and Xiaki are safe," Sylvea said as she waited before her classroom, carrying her paper bag. "... Fortunately, yes. Thank you for your concern, Sylvee." "Sorry for leaving you..." Heiz said, bowing. "Ah, no worries, the meal is naturally preserved," Sylvea reassured. Leviath took a good look at the beautiful lady. "Ah, the Ethereal Queen, Miss Sylvea of 1-S? I am charmed to meet you, of all people." Sylvea turned to Leviath. "Yes, indeed. You be Leviath of the Grandecrystal Ring?" "Precisely," Leviath answered. Sylvea looked at Frisch then at Leviath. "... I will join your club." Xiaki nodded. "So... It's four new members." "Not quite, Miss Sylvea," said Leviath, adjusting his glasses. "I would like to witness that power if you are to support your allies in battle." "... Yes, I have it. I want to help Frisch and our friends." "... Sylvee..." mouthed Frisch, concerned of her well-being. The idea of her helping out in battle was helpful, but her getting hurt before him? Surely a bad situation to him. Heiz laid his hand on Frisch's shoulder. He knew what his brother was thinking. "... I know," Frisch said. "... It further motivates me to protect my friends." "Let's protect them." Heiz smiled. "... Yes. For the harvest is great, but the labourers are yet few." "Hmm..." Heiz drowned himself in a lake of thought... What his brother said rang a bell in his brain. "What's that catchphrase you always say before the Prismaphage thingy?" "... Thinking of making your own?" "Kinda, but what do you say?" "... The harvest will now begin." "And... We're your labourers!" Heiz smiled. "... We all are," Frisch replied. "That's my catchphrase now." Frisch chuckled. "... Good one." "Now, shall we begin?" Leviath asked for their consent. The four adolescents nodded in response. As they entered the club room, it was kind of dim. Certain light bulbs lit up. They were quite colorful. Gradating from manganese violet to aquamarine, it was a mystical place to be in. "Pretty..." Xiaki looked around. "... I honestly like the choice of lighting here," Frisch complimented. "Why thank you," replied Leviath, adjusting his glasses. "Shall I introduce to you our battling members?" From the table stood up two girls. "Please introduce yourselves, miladies," Leviath said. One of them was a rather short girl. She has wavy blonde hair reaching until her shoulders and a pair of glimmering azure eyes. Frisch raised his right eyebrow. "This girl looks familiar..." he thought. "My name's Seele Aeterisch from 1-S," Seele piped up, with a confident smirk. "I'm also new here so I'll be in your care." "My, a classmate! It's a pleasure," Sylvea said. "It looks like I have seen you before." Xiaki smiled and waved at her classmate. "Likewise, Sylvea," Seele replied as she playfully elbowed Kaliyo, who was next to her. "This is Kaliyo." "Kaliyo Daina, 2-S..." The sleepy looking girl said, wearing a black and red flannel checkered top buttoned up all the way and the mandatory girls skirt, her hair was slightly curly towards the tips and reached down to her lower back. In addition she also had a rather cute looking skull hair clip to hold her bangs away from her eyes. She carried.. A pillow with her. "Apologies," said Leviath. "Miss Kaliyo seems sleepy at this time." "That's Kaly for ya..." Seele joked. Frisch seemed quiet, not minding it. They could all meet again as soon as Kaliyo takes a nap. Little did the newcomers know, was that Kaliyo was always half asleep. Leviath grinned. "Looks like the top brass get to be in the club." He adjusted his glasses. "Lucky you." Heiz said. "Now, how about our new members?" Leviath asked. "Exchange of information is essential." "... Frisch Celerent of 3-S," Frisch stated. "I am Sylvea Asterne of 1-S," Sylvea said afterwards. "Heiz Celerent, 3-S." The younger brother said. "Xiaki Adbarn, 1-S." "Nice to meet you all!" Seele cheered. "Oh?" Leviath noticed. "Frisch, you have a brother?" Frisch nodded. "... Younger one." "I got in the same class as my brother due to year skip. My brother studied and taught me everything, so I am smart for a student my age." Seele smiled. "Well, isn't that nice." Her expression as she looked around showed that she was analyzing everyone, seeing how they would fit in, and most importantly who would become her enemy. If any of them... Frisch was quite keen- he caught wind of Seele's facial expression. He did the same, yet mostly to know who Seele is. To him, she looks quite familiar... Though he could not completely make up his mind. Everything about Seele just screamed confidence. Perhaps Frisch could see a little deeper though. A user of wind like him... And some thing else, that was very strange... Frisch peered into her eyes, as it seemed he was resonating with her power for strange reasons. After an awkward moment, Seele seemed to catch on to this. She could feel it. It seemed she would feel Frisch's fearsome power resting in his very soul... To her view, it was an image of two ethereal beings leaning their heads on an intricate clock stand, each holding a sickle. The entity as a whole was brimming with energy as it was projected outward. Seele felt this, and shuddered. "What the...?! This guy... Such an overwhelming power!" She began looking away as she was overwhelmed. She glanced at Frisch. "W-What?" she asked, her cheeks glowing pink and her arms folded. "... Oh! Apologies..." Frisch looked away as well, knowing it was somewhat embarrassing. "... I stared too much." "Hmph." Seele turned her head away from him. Leviath glanced at his wristwatch. "Hmm, it's half of noon so why don't we take this time for interaction? This way we could know each other well. It helps in battle, too." Kaliyo shrugged. "Sure why not..?" She glanced at Frisch, then Leviath. "Hm.. If we're going to bond.. Might as well swap stories." Leviath adjusted his glasses. "I am sure that would be nice." Frisch nodded. It would be nice to know each other in the club first. "So who goes first..?" Kaliyo asked. Seele didn't really want to go first.... She just looked around at the others, in which Heiz and Xiaki did the same. Frisch, on the other hand, was quiet. ".... Well I'm lazy soooo..." Kaliyo spoke. "Leviath." "Me? Hmm," Leviath thought of what to say. "I am a boy from Northern Prisdrei. My father and I took respite in this country when we experienced a snow accident near the mountains." He adjusted his glasses. "To compensate for our misery when we transferred here, I studied well here in this prestigious university. Now, I am in 3-S." "... Ohh," Frisch muttered. "Clap clap." Kaliyo yawned. "Aw come on Kaly, don't be such a deadbeat!" Seele nudged Kaliyo again. "... Have you been studying a lot, Kaliyo?" asked Frisch. "... Of course I have." "That might be a sign of your... prevalent sleepiness," Frisch inferred. "Or some sort of power..." Frisch thought. "I know it is.." Kaliyo yawned. "But eh..." With that she leaned on Seele and took a nap. Seele, knowing this song-and-dance, gently sat down, taking Kaliyo with her. Welp, Seele's not going anywhere for a while... "Well, is it my turn, then?" Sylvea asked. Seele nodded. She was just making sure Kaliyo was comfy while she listened. "Okay. I am from... House Asterne, a noble family of this country. My parents humbly served the monarchs of Diacrister," Sylvea shared. "I... um... got to know Frisch here when I was in 8th grade." "Well, that's nice." Seele then looked back at Frisch. Frisch raised his eyebrows after that eye contact. "... Hm? What is it?" Frisch asked. "I was wondering if you were going to say anything," Seele answered nonchalantly. "... I see. She got the power when she was at mid-9th grade." Seele perked up. "Great!" Frisch kept quiet after that. He did not want to reveal how Sylvea got the power... Speaking of which, how did she? Such a question is a mystery indeed. Kaliyo shrugged. "I don't really know how I got my power.. All I really care to remember is that it happened during the night." Leviath grinned. "Oh, yes, I remember you said that before." He turned to Heiz then to Xiaki. "How about you two, hm?" "They saved me and I got my power... In simple words." Xiaki said. "I got mine after being cornered by my Prismaphage. It was on a night, I had a giant argument with my brother so I left in the middle of the night. Stuff happened and fight... Powers." Heiz said with a lazy look on his face. "... Mm-hm," Frisch mouthed. "... I had the power a year ago." "Oh?" Leviath heard. "Then we are quite similar..." "Hm, what do you mean?" Kaliyo asked. "Oh, well, we got them at similar circ-" Leviath was interrupted by a familiar ringing from outside... It was undoubtedly the school bell. "Huh.. Meet you guys tomorrow.. Zzzzzz?" Looks like it was Seele's job to carry Kaliyo. "Whoops, time to attend class now, people." Leviath stood up and adjusted his eyeglasses. "We have a meeting after school." "Tomorrow then... ZZZZZZ.." Kaliyo generally slept through class anyways. Leviath chuckled. "Now then, we shall meet at 15:45 here. I am expecting you." He then exited the club room to attend class. 15:45, Grandecrystal Ring clubroom "We will have a combat drill in honor of our new four members," Leviath announced, adjusting his glasses. "Just as expected..." Frisch thought. "Well then...." Seele thought, not exactly liking the combat drill, but she was curious enough about the new members to not complain. Frisch glanced at Seele, mostly to see how she fared with taking care of Kaliyo. The latter was at least awake and functional, which was the best Seele could ask for. She was still reorganizing her papers as she listened. "Instructions are as follows. We are to have our individual drill and club drill. Individual drill will test, apparently, individual strengths. As for the club drill we are to have trial and error in synchronizing our abilities. In which we will be using soon when we encounter Prismaphages. Today will be an individual drill." "... Mm-hm..." Frisch mouthed. His eyes met Sylvea's own. The maiden knew exactly what he meant by that simple glance because of past experience. Seele finished up with her papers and relaxed, continuing to listen. Kaliyo seemed to be dozing off again, to which Seele responded with an eye roll and a subtle jab with a pencil. Kaliyo woke right up, giving Seele a death glare before listening to Leviath as well. As soon as Leviath finished speaking, he said, "All right, we will be heading to a new area." Minutes later, they were standing in what seemed to be a basement of some sort. An empty basement yet with adequate lighting.' "All right. Show me what you are made of!" Leviath requested. Frisch blinked, causing his eyes to glow cyan. "... Behold the bounty of the harvest. Dual Ceresta, manifest!" A pair of knives appeared before him. He grabbed them by their handles in reverse. He then jumped and forced his feet in a flying side kick position and launched himself towards a certain spot on the ground with the assistance of wind. He skidded after landing. "Oh? You have wind magic similar to Seele, I see..." Leviath remarked. "Nonetheless, you are quite the nimble one." "... Figures," said Frisch. "Am I next?" Sylvea asked. "Yes, Miss Sylvea," answered Leviath. Heiz looked over at Sylvea. "I have healing magic... It would work well when someone has a pre-existent wound. But please, don't injure yourselves deliberately." "No worries," Leviath went over to a tablet with a medical kit on it. He pricked himself with a sterile needle from a sealed case of needles for syringes. "Tch." He then went over to Sylvea. "Would you do the honors?" "... Um, I have requested to not injure yourself beforehand, but okay." She extended her right hand to her respective side. "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" A staff with a small yet intricate crest manifested. She clasped the staff and aimed it at Leviath's wound. After few seconds, the blood was cleansed and the wound disappeared as if nothing happened. "Thank you, Miss." "It's all right. Please call me Sylvea." Leviath turned to Heiz and Xiaki. "All right, how about you two? Care to show me what you got?" Heiz's gauntlets Drakhen Canzer emerged from a wreath of flames and he just started juggling some fireballs. "I have the power of fire." "Interesting," Leviath said. "A powerhouse, at that." Xiaki seemed nervous as she called her bow Cardias Mishir, slowly stretching forth her left hand as a curved torrent of water formed from it, materializing into a silver bow. She took aim at the stone wall and pulled back. She then released two arrows. The second arrow would perfectly pierce the first one. She then clenched her fist that turned the arrows into splashes of water. "Was I... good?" "That... was astonishing!" Leviath complimented. Xiaki's cheeks glowed pink, expressing happiness after getting a compliment. "Oh... Thanks!" Frisch grinned while Sylvea went in modest applause. "Now we have elemental capabilities... Except earth." Leviath grinned. "Oh yeah..." Xiaki said looking around. "... How about the others?" Frisch asked. "Not gonna spoil you today, my friend," Leviath remarked, smiling slyly. "... Hmm." "No fair..." Heiz mouthed. "You'll find out soon enough... Once we get to go out and accept club requests." "I see... This should be interesting," Frisch thought. Heiz nodded and Xiaki smiled at Leviath. 16:00, Celerent residence Several minutes had passed after the two brothers arrived in their house. Frisch was busy making an artwork in his room. He was using color pencils, a fine-tip black pen, a kneaded eraser and a couple of graphite pencils. Heiz looked somehow tired as he entered Frisch's room. "What are you doing, bro?" "... Making another illustration." The artwork was yet a pencil drawing. It looked like the spiritual entity that they met that noon- Cardias Mishir. Frisch paused for a while. "... Please get me just a bowl of supper." "On it," Heiz said as he downstairs to get him supper. After a short while, he returned with a rice meal. It was brown rice with an omelette on top. The viand was mixed with ham, chicken frankfurters, and bean curd cubes. "Here." "... Thank you. Do you have anything to do for the night?" "Nope. I think I'm just going to play a bit of guitar... Jeez, it's been a while since I touched it." "... Can you play that beside me? I might like some music to the ears." "OK! Any request for a song?" he asked as he started tuning his guitar. As Frisch kept sketching, he thought of what Heiz could play. "Tuned! So...?" Heiz started playing something Frisch would recognize. "... ENERGIZE. By Wizel Celsus." "Ya know it!" Heiz smiled, leaving that "tired" face behind as he played the song "ENERGIZE" with his guitar. "I gotta believe... ♫" he began to sing in a low volume. Frisch was almost done drawing while ENERGIZE plays. As he finished the sketch, the artwork looked like a girl with intricate hair drills. "Who's that?" "... Hmm, you can say... It's a sketch of some brunette I saw yesterday." "In our school?" "... Apparently." Heiz eyebrows furrowed slowly. "Did you take interest in other than Sylvea?" Heiz said while grinning, teasing his brother. "... No. Why did you have to mention Sylvee, anyway...?" "C'mon dude, she's gorgeous, smart and she looks up to you. She's your cute underclassman." He chuckled. Frisch sighed. "... Figures..." "And you even have a nickname for her... Sylvee...!" Heiz said while faking as Frisch being in love. "... Now that the topic is set." Few seconds after, he grinned. "... How are you faring with Miss Xiaki?" "Wha-What do you mean?" "... No need to hide it again. It's the power of youth, my naïve brother." "Yeah... Today she was too focused on someone else, though. As I said earlier, even if I tried, I wouldn't have a chance..." Heiz looked away. "Someone else..." Frisch thought. "... Worry not. I am sure you will be great friends... Heiz." Heiz sighs. "Yeah, since we're on the same team it should prove true..." He paused for a while as he was reminded of something. "Wait! Why don't we get their e-mails tomorrow? It should prove useful if a Prismaphage appears in a day-off." "... Excellent idea." Later, at evening, a partial close-up could be seen of a brunette with hair drills. It seemed that she was facing a mirror as she brushed her hair with a hairbrush... Does she seem familiar? "Other four joined the club, hm? Interesting..." She placed the hairbrush back on the vanity desk. "Celerent... You have caught my interest, brothers..." She was seen holding a photo of the brothers together as she left the place... END OF HARVEST Next Harvest Preview Frisch: "... Hm?" brunette. "... What the..." Brunette: "You are the Celerent brothers... Right... I'm Kanzelle." conversing with Heiz downstairs. Kanzelle: "I've been watching you and your brother for a while..." grin. the club room... Frisch: "... Miss Kanzelle...?!" Kanzelle: "That should not be the information you need right now... Right~?" Leviath: chin in thought. "This seems strange..." the rooftop... Prismaphage: "Those things will never hurt me... A GODDESS!" Frisch: "... At ease. The harvest will now begin." Heiz: "And we are the laborers!" END OF PREVIEW Trivia *The fictional song ENERGIZE by a fictional singer Wizel Cestus is paying homage to EXCITE by Daichi Miura, one of User:Aethervallum's favorite Japanese songs. Category:Episodes Category:Priscimitaria Category:Harvest of Chivalry